Contaminants can be carried toward a windshield of a vehicle by a flow of air as the vehicle is driven. Some of the contaminants may be deposited on the windshield. Contaminants deposited on the windshield can negatively impact visibility through the windshield, especially in low light conditions. Exemplary contaminants can include liquid water, windshield washer fluid, insects, snow, dust, etc.
Many vehicles incorporate wiper blades that can be actuated to remove contaminants from the windshield. Often, contaminants can remain even after the wiper blades have been actuated.